


Without Much Regard

by rpgsrule



Category: Critical Role: Wildemount Campaign (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpgsrule/pseuds/rpgsrule
Summary: Beau and Yasha were never going to have a 'normal' relationship, but that was fine, because it's their relationship.





	Without Much Regard

**Author's Note:**

> you: we should wait until we get concrete personalities and character dynamics before writing fic.  
> me, a useless bisexual: interesting point. but on the other hand…

"Hey Beau. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Yasha asked from Beau's recently slammed open doorway, interrupting her nightly ritual of eating every snack she owned. Her tone indicated (as it always did) that there wasn't really an option for Beau to say no. Beau looked up, her blue eyes filled with panic at what she could have done wrong to make her burst into her room with no warning and demanding an explanation.

"I-- uh, sure!" Beau replied, her usual stoic 'I don't give a flying fuck' voice trembling under the nervousness that Yasha caused her.

"Now, you may not have realised this… but I'm not all that great at talking, so I'm just not going to beat around the bush okay?" She said, hands on her hips, "You and me, right? Like, we're good. You like me and I- I think you're pretty cool, so… what are we gonna do about it huh?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Beau asked, shocked into the point of returning to her usual casual monotone, she had no other words to use.

"You." Yasha pointed a soot covered finger at Beau, "Me." She gestured to herself, "Girlfriends." Her grimy finger moved slowly through the air between the two of them, "You get the picture? I've never really done a big commitment thing before but it seems like we'd be friends that kiss and fuck." Yasha watched Beau's eyes widen at the prospect, "Not that we need to go there first. We can start with smooching if you want."

"I mean, I _do_ want… but I think, I mean… are you sure? Isn't this kinda… soon?"

"Sure I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be sure? I mean, you're cute, you're super cool and you've got killer abs- I mean not as good as **mine,** but good enough for me." She said with a smirk, looking Beau up and down in a way that made her tingle all over.

"I mean, I'm totally with this if you want it, but like… shouldn't we talk about this more?" Beau asked, "I think that's what they do in those trashy novels," She shovelled a handful of jerky into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully before continuing, her mouth full of dried meat, "Uh... I mean... Not that I read those… **_duh…_** "

Yasha snorted, "You can read cheesy novels if you want. I like you anyway." Her brow furrowed, remembering her first comment, "Hey! You were trying to trick me into talking! I said I wasn't good at it! Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Good talk, I'm beat. See you tomorrow… uhh, _babe._ " She gave her a wink before she turned around and closed the door, a look of satisfaction on her face.

Beau sat there, staring at the place where Yasha once was for around forty seconds before giggling like a schoolgirl, bouncing on her bed and lying down, eventually finding herself in dreams filled with Yasha's rippling muscles and gorgeous voice. The next day Beau got up, did all the things she usually did, and didn't even remember what happened last night until she opened her door to find the tall, pale brunette standing right outside.

"I thought we'd go on a date or something today. Sound good?"

"Uh…" Beau found herself lost in her eyes, memorising the differences between the two, the flecks of black in the blue eye and the gold in the purple, "Sure dude! Sounds cool."

"So is that like… sorted out now? You're babe and I'm dude? Cool." She gave her a toothy grin, "What do you say? I put on my best warpaint this morning, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sounds sweet."

 

***

 

"So like…" Beau began, squinting as she stared out into the sunny landscape they were sitting in, "What do you think is Caleb's whole deal?"

"Werewolf." Yasha replied, tossing an almond in the air so Beau could catch it with her mouth.

"Really?" She turned to her, her voice raising an octave, "I figured were _cat,_ because of Frumpkin and all. I mean why would a cat hang out with a dog… plus, does he give you a bit of a royalty vibe?"

"Royal werewolf," She replied, stoic as ever, this time tossing an almond in the air and catching it herself.

"Bet you five gold he's some kind of werecat," Beau replied.

"Oh, so **now** you're willing to give me five gold," She chided, nudging Beau with her elbow, "I remember when you weren't so generous."

Beau stammered, not panicked, but just trying and failing to come up with a witty comeback, "I- I mean… I haven't promised any money, I still think he's a werecat, a-and _you_ were the one who charged me five fucking gold in the first place! Besides, I had already gotten swept up in your arms… I thought that was enough."

"Well actually, it's funny that you mention it, but now that you're my girlfriend you get a special discount for the whole, 'holding you' thing. I mean, you still gotta pay… but you get an extra special discount!" The grin that spread over Yasha's face disoriented Beau so much that it took her a full thirty seconds to process what she said.

"Wait… I still have to pay? That's so lame dude." Her face fell into a full-blown pout.

"You don't even know what you gotta pay yet! At least hear the price before you get all upset babe…" Yasha reached out, tenderly holding Beau's hand and rubbing soft circles on it with her thumb. "Now, your extra special discounted price means that you only have to give me… one kiss."

"Oh come on that's total-- oh a kiss, cool. Sorry dude, I got so caught up in my like outrage or whatever that I got a bit distracted and didn't hear you right. Well, taking that into consideration… will you hold me through the picnic?"

And with that, Beau leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Yasha's lips, she slipped into her open arms and sat on her lap. Yasha didn't seem to take this as suitable payment though, as she continued kissing her, pressing her mouth harder against Beau's, as she wrapped her muscular arms around her waist even tighter. They stayed like that for several beautiful moments before eventually just relaxing against each other, tossing almonds for one another to catch and staring out at the world for hours.


End file.
